


Day 5: Pansexual flag

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Gen, Pansexual Peter Parker, Pride, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 5 of pride month prompts challenge. prompt: Pansexual Flag. When Tony went to wake Peter up he didn't expect the explosion of color, the room was covered in a flag he didn't recognize. This is set on May 17th, Pansexual day of visibility.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Pride Month Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Day 5: Pansexual flag

**Author's Note:**

> I probably didn't write this the best, but I gave it my all.

When Tony went to wake up Peter to go to school, he’d spent the night in his room in the tower, he didn’t expect the explosion of color he found.

The room was covered with some sort of flag, several flags of the same colors, pink, yellow, and blue. They looked like pride flags almost, but he hadn’t seen it before. He’ll have to ask Peter. He walked over to the bed and let out a laugh. Peter was asleep, wrapped in another one of the flags, fast asleep, drooling. He shook his shoulder. Peter yelped and sat straight up.

Well he attempted to, he got himself caught in the flag and managed to fall off the side of the bed. Spidey senses and extra reflexes his arse. Peter flailed for a few minutes before managing to untangle himself and sit up.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter blushed, his flailing was so embarrassing, and wait was his room still covered with the flags for Pansexual Visibility day, today. He nudged the flag off him, Tony followed the movement with his eyes. 

“Can I ask what these are, kid,” Peter flushed, “I mean they look like Pride flags, but I’ve never seen them before.”

“They are Pride flags Mr. Stark. It’s Pansexuality Visibility day and the school GSA wants to decorate the school.” 

“First,” Tony holds up a finger, “What is Pansexual?” He holds up another “Why do you have so many flags if it’s only for a day?” Mr. Stark seemed amused and interested in what Peter would have to say.

“Um, Pansexual is..” he trailed off,. “So you know what bisexual is right.” Mr. Stark nodded his head

“I’m Bisexual myself, Underoos.”

“Wait really?! Also don’t call me Underoos! But anyways, bisexuality is the attraction to the same and opposite gender as your own, but there are way more than two genders.” Tony held up his hand

“Wait, Stop. More than two genders?”

“Well yeah, Non-binary and Agender and Genderqueer and Bigender and others. People aren’t always the same gender they’re born as.”

“I know that.” Mr. Stark was quiet. “I was born Antionette.” He looked a little nervous and Peter was a bit surprised.

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Mr. Stark.” He looked a little surprised by how Peter reacted.

“But so, sometimes those genders aren’t binary and aren’t as simple as boy or girl.” Mr. Stark looked like he understood and waved his hand for Peter to go on. “Pansexual is for someone who is attracted to all genders or gender doesn’t matter when they fall in love.” Mr. Stark smiled.

“And, you’re Pansexual, Spideybaby.” It was a statement, not a question

“How'd you know!” He was but he didn’t remember ever giving Mr. Stark that idea.

“The amount of flags all over the room caused the suspicion, but you knowing so much about it cinched the deal.” Mr. Stark was smiling at him warmly

“And you’re not upset about all the flags?”

“Upset? At you? Kid you’re my kid. If you want to decorate your room with your sexuality you can take my credit card and go crazy.” Peter gaped up at him

“I’m your Kid?” Mr. Stark did the impossible, he blushed

“Yeah, you're my kid, I care about you.” 

“Thanks Mr. Stark, I love you too.” Tony sputtered before focusing

“Up and at it kid, you need to get to school.” Peter scrambled to his feet in a rush, gathering all the flags and attempting to put on his clothes as fast as he could.

“I’m going to be late!”


End file.
